


Glorious Preliminary

by Legandary_Prinny



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Existential Crisis, F/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legandary_Prinny/pseuds/Legandary_Prinny
Summary: This is one of I believe 4 preliminary works that I made before working on my big project. These were made in order to test the waters and find a style that would work.





	Glorious Preliminary

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of I believe 4 preliminary works that I made before working on my big project. These were made in order to test the waters and find a style that would work.

The only thing I have now are my thoughts  
This terrifies me now more than anything I've ever experienced  
So Sollux, please tell me you forgive me

The Body that's technically mine but feels so alien and unnatural, and the scars that force me to never forget.  
The makeshift blindfold that covers your eyes, the power that might tear you apart, both of which you never asked for but were given anyways  
Sollux, I'm so sorry about what's happened to us

I've always had assurance in death, a kind of assurance that let me live my life if that makes sense. But now I can't even stand on what I thought was unshakable.  
The rocking and creaking of the old boat in the near unbearable cold of the water, all for reasons I can't possibly understand.  
Sollux, I'm so sorry for not being able to tell you what's going on. 

Two versions of me sewn together by a creature that claims he is a king, causing my body to reject itself. My memories are fighting with each other, causing everything to spin and spin and spin and spin on end until I throw up blood over and over again.   
Sollux, I can't eat or sleep or think and it's driving me insane! And, you wanna know the worst part of this? Deep down, I feel like this all somehow my fault. As if all of this madness and nonsensical pain is all the result of my panicked decision to leave that castle instead of staying. 

Sollux, there's a thought in my head that won't leave no matter how hard I try. Sollux, I can't stop thinking that this is all my fault, that I'm unfinished, and that I've just done the same thing to you!

Sollux, I'm so sorry for everything I've done.  
I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you that one time in the bubbles  
I'm sorry for being so distant and mean to you back on Alternia.  
I'm sorry that I didn't stop you when you were being controlled  
Sollux, I'm so, so sorry for everything I've done. Please  
Just please---  
Sollux, please wake up and tell me you forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think and any critiques you have for me.


End file.
